plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Repeater
:For other versions, see Pea Repeater and Repeater (PvZA). Repeater is a peashooting plant appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series game and spin-offs. It costs 200 sun, and fires two peas at the same rate as a normal Peashooter. Origins Like most other pea-shooting plants, the Repeater is based on the plant ''Pisum sativum''. Repeater's name is related to the term repeating rifle, a rifle that incorporates the reloading and recocking actions into a single lever. Its name also refers to the fact that it shoots two peas at once, and repeats its own speech in Plants vs. Zombies 2's almanac entry. Noticeably, the word "pea" appears in Re'pea'ter's name. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Repeater is obtained after beating level 1-8, and is the last non-mushroom plant received in the Day stage. It can be upgraded to the Gatling Pea for 250 sun upon purchasing from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $5,000. In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, Repeater acts as Peashooter's upgrade, costing 1000 sun. A reverse version of Repeater appears in the Vasebreaker mode starting with To the Left, functioning identically to Split Pea's back head. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Repeater is obtained after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 19. It remains unchanged from its incarnation in the first game. In Beghouled, the Repeater is the upgrade of Peashooter. It costs 2000 sun. The repeater can be further upgraded into stronger plants. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Repeater Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Repeaters fire two peas at one time. Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x "Everyone always asks me if we've met before." says Repeater. "Everyone always asks me if we've met before. Wait, did I just say that?" Chinese version 植物特征：绿色植物、豌豆家族 如果你对双重射手好，他会加倍报答。如果你惹了他，那你可能会得到加倍的反击。当然他的人际关系相当好，大家最愿意做的就是借钱给他。 In English: Plant feature: green plant, pea family If you treat Repeater well, he will treat you with double the respect; if you anger him, he will respond with double the pain. He has very good connections with people, but that's probably because everyone loves lending him money. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Gatling Pea is Repeater's upgrade, capable of shooting four peas at a time. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Repeater will temporarily turn into a Gatling Pea, like Peashooter, but with a blue spiked corporal helmet. Repeater will then shoot 90 peas, and then after charging for a second, it fires a giant pea that deals 30 damage. Costumed Any peas fired by Repeater with its Plant Food ability has a chance to be a burning, napalm or frozen pea. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Rapid Fire: shoots a bunch of peas that deal damage 13 times and 2 big peas that deals big damage to an enemy. It needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Plants vs. Zombies Online'' (Adventure Mode) Fires a bunch of peas at the target before firing a big pea which has a chance to stun. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Overall, Repeater could be considered as two Peashooters folded into a single plant, with double the firepower and sun cost of the average Peashooter, and the benefit of space conservation and faster recharge rate. This means that while the player will have more difficulty deploying Repeater early, the plant itself will prove to be much more useful as the level progresses. This is further improved by the fact that Gatling Pea, Repeater's upgrade, is capable of the highest damage per second potential in the game under the right condition. However, Repeater continues to suffer from some of Peashooter's weakness, namely poor crowd control capability and inability to bypass Screen Door Zombie and Ladder Zombie's shields. Like other pea-firing plants, Repeater benefits greatly from the use of Torchwood, as the latter can ignite peas passing through it, doubling their damage and also giving them splash damage. The player should remember however, that flaming peas can remove ice-based effect from their direct target, but not their splash damage targets. Vasebreaker In Vasebreaker, Repeater is unique in that it will only appear in backward facing variant. Therefore, it should be planted to the right, instead of to the left side of the levels. Backward Repeater is particularly useful against fighting vase Gargantuars, as it can avoid being in their course and shoot them with relative safety. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While Repeater has not changed during the transition to the new game, the loss of fire pea's splash damage capability has put a significant dent in Repeater's usefulness, as well as other peashooting plants'. This is only worsened by the increased amount of enemies that can either block or deflect straight shooting projectiles, and the fact that Repeater faces competition from Fire Peashooter, which deals identical damage at a slightly cheaper price tag, can thaw nearby plants in Frostbite Caves, but does not benefit from Torchwood. In conclusion, while Repeater may have retained its profile through the games, it has failed to catch up with the changing environment and consequently dropped in usability. Note that the chinese upgraded effects for this plant is even worse since it shoots fire, frozen and napalm peas at the same time, making the ice peas useless. Gallery Trivia General *Repeater looks almost identical to Peashooter, with the differences being the multiple leaves on the back of its head and eyebrows that give off an angry or annoyed appearance. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In the Nintendo DS version, Repeater rears back before shooting a pea, means that it rears back twice per firing. *In the iPad version, its leaves at the back are different from the original version. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The helmet seen during Repeater's Plant Food ability is a ''Stahlhelm'', a steel helmet used by the German military in the two World Wars. *In the Chinese version its almanac entry its different. Its description is a reference to the fact that it is a money premium plant. See also *Pea *Peashooting plants es:Repetidora fr:Double Pisto-pois ru:Повторитель pl:Repeater Category:Peashooting plants Category:Day Category:Day obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online upgrade plants Category:Upgrades Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Offensive plants (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces